


Wonderful Wizard

by JoJo



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo/pseuds/JoJo
Summary: Josiah Sanchez - lover, fighter, brother, mystic, wonderful wizard.





	Wonderful Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Guggenheim Grotto.


End file.
